Conventionally, there has been known a vehicular lamp provided with an inner lens, and a light source (light bulb) provided behind the inner lens, which emits light that passes through the inner lens and is irradiated forward to form a predetermined light distribution pattern (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 6-056903).
In the vehicular lamp disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 6-056903, light from the light source enters the inner lens while being refracted by a Fresnel lens step that is formed in the rear surface (back surface) of the inner lens, and exits as light condensed by a fisheye lens step formed in the front surface of the inner lens.
However, in the vehicular lamp disclosed in the aforementioned publication, the luminous intensity of the light outputted through the fisheye lens step provided at a distance from the optical axis is lower than the luminous intensity of the light outputted through the fisheye lens step provided at a distance nearer the optical axis, and thus the portion of the inner lens at a distance from the optical axis emits light darker than the portion at a distance nearer the optical axis. As a result, there is a problem that luminance unevenness occurs and the inner lens (front surface) does not output light uniformly.